fated_dice_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Vincent Summers
Diary Information Type: Keeper's Diary Device: Cell phone Power: The Keeper's Diary has the ability to keep track of his patrons. Each and every person that enters the bar becomes logged in the storage unit. While in the bar, he has full predictions of each person to the single minute so long as the persons are inside. If a diary holder enters the bar, the Keeper's Diary takes a hold of the logs that the diary owners have, and thus can access its predictions as long as they are in the bar. It also highlights the diary owners for ease of access. However, outside of the bar, the diary has little to no use aside from reading saved logs of other users. Old ones, mind you. Appearance Being a military veteran, Vincent prefers to keep himself in peak physical condition whenever possible, holding a very nicely built and well-toned body. He comes in at an even six feet in height, and weighs around a hundred ninety pounds. His hair is charcoal black while his eyes are deep grey in color. He also has dark, heavy stubble on his chin. Vincent is most often seen at work wearing a pair of black dress pants, a white dress shirt with a black vest and tie and black dress shoes while his casual wear varies. Background Vincent was the result of a chance encounter between a returning Marine veteran, his father Garrett, and a beautiful young waitress, his mother Kaitlyn. The two had met shortly after First Lieutenant Garrett Summers was honorably discharged after five consecutive tours of duty, retiring from his military career a decorated and ideal soldier to move back to his family home in Seattle to start a regular life. Kaitlyn, whose last name was Wells at the time, was a waitress at a Seattle restaurant called Staple & Fancy. They met when Garrett and a couple of his friends from the Marines went for dinner to catch up, and ended up dating not long after. Quickly falling in love, it would only be a year into their relationship before they would get engaged, and not but a few months later when they were married. Before they even knew it, nine months down the road, Vincent was born.' A fairly regular childhood was what followed for Vincent, eventually joined by his sister Carly about six years into his own life. He excelled in some subjects during his education, and fell short on others. Sports were something he played quite a bit throughout his life, starting at a very early age first with baseball and over the years eventually moving into others such as hockey and football. It was around the start of high school when Vincent really started to think about what he wanted to do with his life, and although he enjoyed working at his family’s sports bar, he quickly he realized that he wanted to serve in the military like his father did. High school seemed to fly by rather quickly after that point, and before he knew it graduation had come and gone. It was straight to the Marine Corps boot camp in Parris Island for Vincent.' His training through the USMC went extremely well, the aspiring soldier passing most tests and trials with flying colours. Four months passed by while his bootcamp and Marine Combat Training went by, and at the young age of eighteen in the year of 2002, Vincent was deployed to Afghanistan for his first of three successful tours of duty. He had been engaged in combat quite a few times during his first tour, though he was only injured once in the line of duty during this time. It was a shot in the shoulder that passed through without a problem, but still left him with a scar and a story to tell. During his first deployment he was rewarded with a few medals, being the Global War on Terrorism Expeditionary Medal, Afghanistan Campaign Medal, and the Marine Corps Expeditionary Medal. The promotions he earned during this time eventually granted him the rank of Corporal.' His second tour began after a little over half of a year spent back home and was much less action-packed than the first, and much of it was spent helping the civilians in Afghanistan. A more humanitarian approach than his first tour was taken, guarding trucks of supplies that were sent to deliver food and water to the people affected by the war and helping some of the civilians escape their war torn homes. These acts among others earned Vincent the Humanitarian Service Medal and the Military Outstanding Volunteer Service Medal by the end of his second tour. These acts of kindness eventually got him another promotion, earning him the rank of Sergeant along with a squad of his own to lead.' The third and final of his tours was by far the scariest in terms of his experiences. Another half of a year back home led to him being redeployed back into Afghanistan, and immediately thrust into armed conflict once again. It was a regular day on a patrol doing escort work for a team of EOD(Explosive Ordnance Disposal) Technicians in search of IEDs about two months into his third tour when disaster struck. The M1151 Humvee(HMMWV) at the front of the three vehicle long convoy was the first to be hit, an RPG fired directly towards it while the sound of small arms fire riddled the air around them. Vincent watched in horror as two of his men were instantly killed in the blast, the other three inside the vehicle severely injured and helpless to fight back. He was quick to react however, leading the men inside of his own humvee as well as communicating over the radio to those in the second. It was far too late for any of this, however, as two more rockets came speeding towards the two remaining humvees. The vehicle taking up the rear behind Vincent’s humvee was another direct hit, killing three and wounding two while the rocket that hit his had blown up just beside it, only killing the driver beside Vincent but throwing the vehicle onto its side after and knocking Vincent out.' The Summers family was mortified to hear that their son and brother had gone missing in action and was presumed to be deceased. Vincent, however, was very much alive. He had awoken in a dirty and rusted cell to a cracking headache and dull pains in numerous parts of his bruised and beaten body. A prisoner of war now, he spent the next six months being tortured and interrogated at the hands of the enemy. Nothing they could have ever done to him would make him talk, and he endured everything that was thrown at him. He was under the impression that he was the sole survivor of the attack on his convoy until the fateful night that he made an attempt at freeing himself. It was late at night when the idiot of a guard that was posted by his cell had fallen asleep on duty. Vincent had quietly slipped a hand between the bars to take the keys to his cell and unlock them, though the sound of the door creaking open woke his guard up. Before the man had any time to react, the rusted key was lodged in his windpipe and quickly removed afterwards in the case that anyone else was being held captive, along with the AK-47 at the guard’s side and the knife on his belt.' Well aware that he needed to be quiet at least until he found more prisoners, he kept to stalking through the shadows inside the crumbling prison. Vincent quickly discovered that some of his squad had survived the attack and were being held prisoner much like himself, though only two of the four that still drew breath were fit enough to fight. The next several hours were spent slowly skulking around the prison to find more soldiers held captive and quietly taking out any guards in his way. Sergeant Summers quickly realized that he wouldn’t be able to stay quiet for much longer with the amount of soldiers they were rescuing. About eight of the twenty soldiers he now had with him were armed from the guards they’d disposed of on their way through the cell block, and that would have to be enough. Gunfire soon rang through the hallways and corridors of the prison as Vincent and his comrades engaged the enemy. If they were to die in their attempt at freedom, they would take as many of their captors with them as possible. As fast as they could they rushed through the building, freeing what soldiers they could and arming them with weapons from both their fallen comrades and the dead Afghan soldiers. They freed upwards of fifty prisoners of war that day, though only fifteen of them survived taking the prison camp.' After the countless weeks of torture that he had endured, Vincent finally snapped when they captured the man in charge of the prison camp. He was determined to make the piece of filth that had orchestrated the murder of his brothers in arms feel the pain that he had felt during those months. It was slow and excruciating for the poor man. First, Summers made sure he was alone with the captive. The rusted set of keys that he still carried was thrust into the man’s thigh and left there. He would push the key as far into the skin as possible before tearing another of the keys off with his free hand and doing the same to the other thigh. Vincent then took the AK-47 he had obtained during the prison break, putting a 7.62x39mm bullet right through the victim’s knee cap. It was the sound of the gunshot that alerted Summers’ fellows soldiers of what was going on, though they originally thought it was enemy resistance, though the screams of agony that followed proved otherwise as Vincent took a combat knife to the man’s left calf muscle. They couldn’t have been more wrong. When one of the other Marines finally found Vincent and his victim, the man was barely alive with various bleeding cuts along his torso and arms and his nails torn off as well as the bullet wound in his knee and the keys in his thighs. The soldier who found the two was one of Vincent’s men, and a close friend of his, this being the reason he kept quiet about what he had seen.' It was another few days before they were able to make contact with any allied forces, but shortly after they had finally done so they were rescued and brought back to a base camp to be debriefed. Vincent’s men told most of the story themselves, leaving him to fill in the blanks for them as they spoke of the Sergeant’s heroism. This was the experience that earned him the Navy and Marine Corps Medal, the Prisoner of War Medal and finally the coveted Medal of Honor. Another promotion was waiting for him if he wished to take it, this one being straight up the chain of command to Sergeant Major. Vincent wanted only to go home after what he had seen, and declined the offer of a promotion. Instead, he took his final award, the Good Conduct Medal for his years of service in the USMC and was honorably discharged a month after the events in the prison camp. His return to Seattle was a peaceful one, and the now twenty two year old Marine was welcomed back with open arms by his family and friends. Vincent had come back a war hero to the public eye, though he didn’t feel like one in the slightest. He was proud of what he had done to save his comrades, although he felt an immense amount of regret for the torture he had put the man in charge of the prison camp through. Pleasure wasn’t something he derived from taking the lives of others, only seeing it as necessary in service to his country. A job at the family business was waiting for him, an opportunity which he gratefully took. The bar that his family ran, called Summers Sports Bar, was where he would work for the next five years of his life. After four of those five his father, the owner of the establishment, was diagnosed with leukemia and hospitalized, leaving Vincent to run things at the bar. For the past year, he has been the owner of the establishment. The retired soldier still keeps his skill with a firearm sharpened, going to the range two or three times a week. Personality Vincent is a reasonably sociable individual, though he prefers to keep quiet and to himself whenever possible, letting the waitresses at the bar and grill take most orders and chat up the customers. He is closed off about most of his military service, much to the chagrin of those who have heard about his time in the USMC who often wish to hear war stories from him. Around his family and close friends, Vincent is a little more open and talkative, though he is still keeps to himself for the most part. The strong and silent type is how most people would describe him, a pillar of mental and emotional fortitude, having only ever snapped once in his life. Weaponry Beretta M9A1(Concealed carry) Mossberg 500(Behind bar counter) Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Future Diary Holders